Wendy (Hilary Duff)
Wendy is a young witch that appeared in ''Casper Meets Wendy''. She was Casper's best friend and love interest. She is portrayed by Hilary Duff. Biography Wendy is a good little witch who is the niece of three witches, Gert, Gabby, and Fanny. One morning, she got out of bed and tries to impress the local paperboy by giving him a present, but that plan failed when her aunts pulled a prank on him by sling-shooting a green ball of goo at the boy, thus causing the newspapers to automatically slap him. Wendy is angered and tries to prove herself to them, but was interrupted when Jules and Vincent, minions of an evil dark wizard named Desmond Spellman who is deemed "the greatest warlock to ever exist, arrive with the purpose of abducting her. With a little help from Wendy's magic, they had the two henchmen caged up and escape. To keep Wendy safe from Desmond, she and her aunts hide out and vacation at a resort hotel called Sunny Brite Resorts, which is the same hotel where Casper and his uncles are vacationing. There Wendy met a boy name Josh Jackman, and they became attracted to one another. However, Gert interfered and used her magic to cause the fence he was leaning on disappear which cause him to fall. Eventually, Wendy would meet Casper the Friendly Ghost in a barn and, due to their nice personalities and having been bossed around by their respective relatives, they become great friends. They then realize that her aunts and his uncles might not get along with each other, because ghosts and witches are natural enemies. As a part of their plan to convince them to get along, Casper gets his uncles to haunt a dance, and Wendy convinces her aunts to attend as well. The Ghostly Trio possesses three men at the party and ends up flirting with the three witches. Though everything seems to go well, the plan is foiled when the possession wears off and the ghosts' real selves are revealed to Wendy's aunts, who bluffingly threaten them with magic. Later, Wendy tells Casper about Desmond and that she and her aunts can't use powerful magic or else Desmond's magic radar will track them with any high magic they use, and begged him not to tell anyone about this. Unfortunately, when the Trio suspects that Casper is protecting the witches, Casper is pressured into accidentally breaking his promise and telling them that the witches cannot use powerful magic, prompting the Trio to attack Wendy and her aunts. Feeling that she has no choice, Wendy used her wand to fight back and uses a spell to cover them in plaster. This action is picked up by Desmond's radar. Of course, Wendy is distraught that Casper broke his promise, and their friendship takes a hit. The witches are then attacked by Jules and Vincent. Before Wendy and her aunts have a chance to escape, Desmond arrives and tries to cast Wendy into the Mystic Abyss to kill her, but Casper dives in to save her. Her aunts try to fight Desmond but they aren't powerful enough. Luckily, before Desmond could kill the witches, a giant three-eyed monster pops up and frightens the evil warlock, turning the tables and causing him to fall into the Abyss instead. The monster turns out to be the Ghostly Trio, who combined together to defeat him. While they hold the Abyss open, Wendy's aunts pull her and Casper out of it. As they are now saved, Casper and Wendy reconcile their friendship. As a bonus, the Oracle proclaims that Wendy is the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever could: she befriended a ghost (Casper). Finally, Casper, his uncles, Wendy, and her aunts all bid each other goodbye, but Casper and Wendy reassure each other that they'll be together again soon. Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg Casper Meets Wendy.jpg Wendy-and-her-aunts-casper-meets-wendy-29388548-500-368.jpg Wendy-with-the-red-dress-casper-meets-wendy-29388491-350-263.jpg Wendy-and-Casper-dance-casper-meets-wendy-29388517-262-192.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Casper Meets Wendy Characters Category:Someone who was played in live action Category:Little kids Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Casper's friends Category:Movie Characters